


Loose End

by ciaan



Category: Alan Grant Series - Tey
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Grant stood in the cemetery, satisfied now that the last loose end in the Bill Kenrick affair had been tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinetikatrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/gifts).



> I do believe in creating fandoms, I do, I do.

Alan Grant stood in the cemetery, satisfied now that the last loose end in the Bill Kenrick affair had been tied up.

There had been no family to inform, but OCAL had been notified of their employee's demise. Heron Lloyd had been denounced by all the newspapers and all of society. Paul Kinsey-Hewitt had issued a statement thanking by name the pilot whose plane had alerted his expedition to the existence and location of Wabar. The whole world was abuzz with the news.

And now, this small plot in the corner of an unassuming London cemetery no longer bore the name Charles Martin. Instead there was a new headstone that Alan Grant had paid for. His feelings remained but his debts were even. The gleaming stone read:

William Richard Kenrick  
He saw Paradise and showed it to us all.

Alan Grant walked away calmly.

When he returned a year later on March 3rd it was with not a bit of shock that he recognized Tad Cullen's fit frame and tousled blond hair before the man ever turned to face him.

"Hullo," Tad Cullen said.

"Hullo," Alan Grant replied.


End file.
